


Gehinom

by asemic



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell isn't red with flame or a separation from God's light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gehinom

He wonders exactly when he fell into the rabbit hole. He closes his eyes and there are flashes snaking across his vision like lightning. 

_…lying on top of him bringing your mouth to his throat to suck his pulse breaking the vessels turning the skin spotted red…_

He presses the heels of his hands against his lids, the images breaking into a swirling kaleidoscope of colors before melting into black.

Black. Hell isn’t red with flame or a separation from God’s light. Gehinom is drenched in black with an occasional strobe beat of light to remind you of what you did. Pictures of what you desired. How you failed. Purification in acid and guilt and pain.

_…his hand against your chest sliding down your belly down to the cold metal button of your jeans and he flicks it open then drags the zipper so slow you can hear each tooth click apart and…_

His sleeping form is peaceful next to you. Steady inhale exhale of breath, hand tucked under his head. It’s completely dark around you save for the flickering of the television set.

_…take him right here wake him up with hands and lips and tear his clothes off and mark him yours with your teeth and nails and he’ll cry out in pleasure as you make him yours in blood and come and it’s so simple God so simple…_

The light from the television illuminates you tangled in him.

_Gehinom._

Don shuts his eyes.


End file.
